


Touch my Body

by JamtheDingus



Series: You Are Beautiful [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (keith has them), Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions of an asshole teacher that made hunk self-conscious of his body, tell me to tag for any triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Keith is self-conscious, but Lance and Hunk are there to help him realize he has nothing to feel ashamed of. By being nude and cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted this, rip...

Keith didn't know how he let himself get talked into this. Truly, he had a much stronger will, but Hunk and Lance were just so damn convincing and sincere with their big, tender eyes and placating smiles.  
  
That was how he find himself in Hunk's room, the three of them smooshed together on the tiny bed.  
  
He sat between the two of them, and he blamed the flush on his cheeks on the warmth of the two bodies pressed firmly against his sides.  
  
"Wh..." He licked his lips, averting his eyes to a speck on the floor. "What did you two need help with?"  
  
"Not us, Mullet. _You_ need help, and we came to deliver."  
  
Keith started, glaring at Lance. "I don't need help with anything." He shoved himself away from the bed, ignoring the dramatic grunt from Lance.  
  
But a large hand found itself to his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He shivered, despite the welcoming heat, and turned to look Hunk in the eyes.  
  
"Sit, please." Hunk murmured, and Keith found himself compelled to follow his wishes. Hunk was such a nice guy, unlike Lance.  
  
"We wanted you to come in here because we noticed you - uh…” Hunk paused the rub the back of his neck. “Well when Allura had us do that exercise with the swimming -"  
  
" - and that time when she stuck us on that planet that rivaled hell's flaming bowels!"  
  
" - yes, Lance, thank you. During those times I kind of noticed that you were..." Hunk paused, trying to think of the gentlest way to bring it up. Keith felt embarrassed.  
  
"What the big guy is trying to say is that we noticed that you're kind of self-conscious. About your body." Lance said, blunt as ever but without hostility.  
  
Keith jumped like a mouse that was spotted by a cat. "I'm not- you’ve got it all wrong... I just-..."  
  
Hunk shushed him. "It's okay, buddy. We're just bringing it up because we want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Lance, bouncing up from his reclining position against the wall, threw an arm around Keith's shoulders and beamed at him. Keith had half a mind to flip him off the bed until he spoke, "Yeah, you're beautiful!” Lance rolled his eyes and added: “Even with the mullet."  
  
The way he said it was so sincere that Keith felt his eyes sting as tears started to well up in them. Even with the insult, which was more of an endearing pet name now, made him want to cry.  
  
"I... I didn't mean to hide anything." He said, defensively, blinking back the tears. The other two had already spotted them, though.  
  
"Hey, no. We're not trying to accuse you of anything."  
  
"Honestly. During the hot as balls exercise, I thought you were just trying to hold out the longest. Some kind of competition. But when you passed out, I realized that you really just didn't want to take off your clothes in front of anyone."  
  
"And when we had to go scavenging underwater, you went in with shoes and all, and could barely pull yourself out again." Hunk spoke up. “I thought… Well, I’m just glad we got you out in time.”  
  
Keith's hands clenched into fists. "I know it probably dragged the team down. If that's what this is about, then I'm already working on it. You don't have to worry; it won't be a problem next time."  
  
And he started to get up, feeling hurt but not knowing exactly why.  
  
But Lance was faster than him (for once) and blocked the doorway.  
  
"You're misunderstanding." He put both hands on his shoulders and tugged him forward into a hug. "It's not about Voltron. It's about you, and us wanting you to feel good about your body."

Keith pushed Lance’s hands off of him, but Hunk was there next. "Can we help you, Keith? Will you let us?" He asked, looping his arms around them both in a bear hug, like the best security blanket ever made.  
  
Keith felt safe. And loved, if he was being honest with himself. All of the hostility instantly melted out of him, even as Lance mussed up his hair.  
  
"But- how?"  
  
Lance grinned again, a bright beaming sun in the shadowy confusion that was Keith's mind.  
  
"Follow me to what I like to call: 'The best, most relaxing place in the Castle of Lions!'" His arms motioned to Hunk's bed, as if he were a model auctioning off a car on The Price Is Right. “TBMRPCL, for short. T’buhmerpuhckle?”  
  
Keith looked at him, regarding him incredulously. But he sat down, his hands pressed against his thighs and his body rigid.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. You just tell us if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Hunk plopped down beside him at the same time as Lance, and the bed bounced them up and down.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Keith realized they were waiting for an answer. "Oh! Okay... yeah."  
  
Then, Hunk was smiling, and Keith felt energized, ready to take on anything. He didn’t know people smiling at him would make him feel so good.  
  
"Do you mind if we get more comfortable?"  
  
"Go ahead." He was a bit confused by what they meant until he realized they were taking their clothes off. All of them.  
  
Keith's face felt feverish, and he was sure it was as red as his jacket.  
  
"Is this okay?" Hunk asked as he and the lanky one stood in front of him, in all their nude glory.  
  
Keith shivered again. He felt nervous, but they seemed to really want to help him.  
  
"Yeah..." And he gulped, reaching for his own clothes to take them off. The jacket was easy, but his hands shook as he began to take off his shirt.  
  
"Hey, you can just join us when you're ready, if you want." Hunk placed his hands over Keith's, dwarfing them in his gentle grip.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Nope, nope, _nope!_ No buts! Just shush and watch, okay? And tell us if you wanna join in, or if you feel uncomfortable." Lance admonished him sternly, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
At Keith's nod, the two began to move about the room, excited and invigorated. Hunk lifted Keith and moved him to the corner of the bed, nestled against the wall. Keith quickly took off his shoes.

As they were tossed to the floor, Lance hopped on the opposite side of the bed, at the end, and laid there, spread eagle and unashamed. Keith wondered if he would get like that in front of other people, some day.  
  
Hunk was orchestrating everything, making sure the pillows were comfortable yet out of the way, making sure the room temperature was perfect, ensuring there was enough room on the bed for all of them, and more. Still, despite his confident look, Keith felt like he was stalling.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Keith spoke up, as Hunk finally lowered himself to the bed, in between him and Lance.  
  
Hunk opened his mouth to respond, but Lance spoke up first. "We're gonna show you that you have nothing to be ashamed of. Leading by example!"  
  
He closed his legs, finally, and shared a look with Hunk. They seemed to relax almost instantly as Lance crawled forward on his knees, leaning his chest against Hunk's back.  
  
"We're gonna cuddle. Is that okay?"  
  
Keith wanted to say something sarcastic in response, but from the look in Lance's (and Hunk's) eye, he knew he was genuinely asking.  
  
With a deep inhale, he held up his hand. "Wait a second."  
  
He crawled to the edge of the bed and flipped his shirt off before the other two could protest; before he could second-guess himself. His heart twinged with fear that he stomped down hurriedly, like it was a bug that made it’s way into his home.  
  
The pants came next, a bit more difficult to take off while staying on the bed, but they were flung against the floor soon after.  
  
Last were his underwear, plain boxers. In the back of his mind, he wondered if they looked good enough to wear in front of present company. He willed his hand to stop shaking. He wanted to prove to these two that he was strong enough. He wanted to show his appreciation to them, for being able to think of him in such a wonderful way.  
  
"Keith." Lance moved to his back instead of Hunk's. "Don't rush yourself. That's not the point of this."  
  
"It's okay. I can do this."  
  
"Nope. You're forcing yourself. Just relax and watch us and touch us if you want, and just _relax._ You're so tense, I swear I can see all of your veins about to explode."  
  
Lance maneuvered him back to the corner, and Keith belatedly realize that his gloves were still on. As he began to pick them off, he realized his palms were sweating.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Hunk grabbed his hands again. "Just watch, okay?"  
  
Before waiting for him to answer, Lance threw himself at Hunk and they landed in a heap at the end of the bed.  
  
Hunk laughed as Lance tickled his neck, and Lance squealed as he reciprocated the action.  
  
They just laid there, cuddling and laughing at each other, whispering jokes (both naughty and punny), and sometimes just basking in each other's presence. They included Keith as well, but they were mostly focused on eachother.  
  
Keith felt many things while watching them. Embarrassed at feeling self-conscious, when these two were so comfortable with their own bodies. Ashamed when he realized that he shied away from their eyes when they glanced toward him. Lonely.  
  
They kept asking him if he was okay, if he was comfortable. It made him feel better and worse at the same time.  
  
"What're you thinking about, bud?" Lance asked, after Hunk had gone for a potty break not twenty minutes after they started.  
  
"Why are you guys trying to help me?" _To help make Voltron stronger,_ he wanted him to say.  
  
"Because you're beautiful." Is what he heard instead.  
  
"But-" _I'm not._ "Shouldn't I be joining in, then?"  
  
"It's pointless if we're forcing you to. You gotta feel comfortable, be relaxed." Lance wiggled around on the bed. "Be _loose._ "  
  
Keith blinked, then laid flat next to Lance. Then he began to wiggle like him, rumpling the sheets beneath them.  
  
Lance giggled. "Move your arms a little more. Jazz hands!" His fingers waggled in the air, reaching for the ceiling.  
  
Keith nodded, concentrating on his form as if he wasn't doing something completely silly and pointless.  
  
That's what Hunk walked in on, freezing in the doorway to his bathroom.  
  
The two on the bed froze, their faces looking mortified. Lance began stuttering excuses. Sure, he was being silly to make Keith relax, but he didn’t want the other leg of the trio to _see_ it.  
  
Hunk tried to look deadpan, but he couldn't hold it for long and burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubling over.  
  
"You-" _wheeze_ "look- HA - ridiculous!"  
  
Lance snrked, and then he was laughing too, wrapping his arms around Keith and his body trembling with the force of the cackles.  
  
Keith felt like he was flying, embarrassed and happy. In love. He never noticed how much Lance and Hunk laughed and smiled at each other. They were so close, and he wanted to be the same way with both of them. He didn't think much when he leaned forward and smooched Lance, right on the edge of his mouth.  
  
Keith gasped almost immediately and pulled back like he had been shot, curling in on himself as he flew up from the bed, and away from the blue paladin.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know why I-!"  
  
"Keith."    
  
_Oh._ He'd never heard Lance sound like that before.  
  
"Yeah?" He willed his voice not to waver, but it still sounded so small compared to Lance’s.  
  
Lance reached for his hand, and slowly began to peel off the sweaty gloves. He changed the subject, probably to spare Keith’s nerves. A smile still graced his lips though, so Keith thought that maybe he didn’t do something wrong.  
  
"I always thought these were ridiculous, but... they're cute on you."  
  
Hunk, somehow without them noticing, had slipped behind Keith and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"I thought they made him look cool."  
  
"Cool, cute. Coot." Hunk's chest vibrated with a soft chuckle, and Keith felt smaller than his voice when in between the two.  
  
"You okay, Keith?"  
  
"I'm good. Great."  
  
"Grood. Goat?" Hunk threw a pillow at Lance.  
  
An hour or so later, the boys found themselves a tangle of limbs, legs wrapped around legs and arms pressed against each other's bare skin. Keith hadn’t been able to bring himself to take off his underwear just yet, but the other two didn't seem to mind.

In fact, they were more focused on talking to him, getting to know his likes and dislikes. Keith sometimes forgot they were naked, even. It was nice, laying like this.  
  
Lance had fallen asleep on the side of the bed closest to the door. Keith was the middle, and Hunk was against the wall. Truly, these beds were hardly big enough for one person, but they managed by piling on top of one another.  
  
Hunk was sideways, holding Keith flush against his chest, his back pressed solidly against it. Keith could feel the yellow paladin's heartbeat, and couldn't help but wonder if his own was beating in the same pattern.  
  
Lance was more or less underneath Keith, who's head was lolling against his chest. One arm was dangling over the side of the tiny cot, long enough for the back of his hand to touch the floor. The other was around Keith's neck, holding him like a stuffed toy.  
  
Keith and Hunk spoke in soft tones, so as not to wake their lanky friend.  
  
"Sorry for kind of springing this on you. I know you're a loner, and you don't really like touching, but Lance really wanted to help."  
  
"Lance did?"  
  
"Mhm. He likes you a lot. We both do."  
  
Keith rubbed his hand against Lance's stomach, feeling the sign of growing muscles beneath the skin. Really, they all were getting some with all of the training they went through.  
  
"I like you, too. Both of you."  
  
Hunk squeezed him around the rib cage. Not hard, but Keith was aware of the strength behind them.  
  
"Thanks for letting us do this for you.”  
  
"I didn't know it was that obvious that I had self-esteem issues. Actually, I barely thought about it."  
  
"It was really obvious, but only to us, I think. Me and Lance both had problems like that when we were younger."  
  
" _Really??_ " Keith made a face, even though Hunk couldn't see it. There's no way such beautiful people would be able to view themselves as ugly. Impossible.  
  
"Yep. I used to get teased because I was a pretty chunky kid." Hunk snorted, muffling a laugh. "Still am. But everyone in my family was. I didn't think it was weird until my teacher was talking about health in elementary school and always used me as an example of health issues." He sighed. "He always asked if I had diabetes or if I weighed  six hundred pounds, stuff like that... I always said no but he would say something like 'Oh, it's coming.' Scared me half to death."  
  
"Hunk, that's awful. You didn't deserve that. You're such a beautiful person and that guy- he-!" Keith cut himself off, biting his lip.  
  
"Hey, hey. Don't get upset on my part. When I told my mom, she went down there and had a fit. I think he got fired like, on the spot. And my mom, she always told me afterward that I was perfect the way I was."  
  
"You are. Lance is, too."  
  
Hunk sighed. "I know... but really, Lance had it worse. I don't think he would want me to talk about it for him..."  
  
"No, I understand." Keith shook his head, the movement of his hair tickling Hunk's neck and causing them to snuggle closer. “I wish you didn’t have to go through that. Either of you.”  
  
"But you know that you're perfect the way you are, too, right?" Hunk asked Keith, pressing his forehead against the smaller man's shoulder.  
  
"I..." _No._ "Yes."  
  
"You're lying." Lance grunted from beneath them, having woken up sometime in the middle of the conversation. Keith jumped, nearly elbowing Hunk in the stomach.  
  
"...I'm not."  
  
"You are. But it's okay, because we're gonna spoil you so much, you'll feel like a prince."  
  
"Even Allura will feel jealous." Hunk promised.  
  
The two turned on him with their bright smiles and sincere eyes staring right through to his core, and Keith felt like he was gonna drown. But in a good way. In happiness?  
  
"Ah! We overwhelmed him." Lance flailed his arms, trying to give him space while Hunk looked for tissues, a towel, anything.  
  
Keith wiped at his wet eyes, and sniffled. "No, I'm... I'm okay. Just really happy."  
  
They sat him up anyway, Hunk wiping at his tears with a soft, damp washcloth, and Lance gently smoothing the sweaty bangs from Keith's forehead.  
  
"Ooh, boy. It's late." Hunk motioned to a clock that read 3:16. In the morning, it probably meant.  
  
"Ugh we have sparring practice tomorrow." Lance whined, burying his face in between Hunk's neck and shoulder and sobbing dramatically.  
  
Hunk patted him on his back, nodding his head. "There, there. You'll live. Besides, maybe you'll get to partner with Keith."  
  
Lance turned his gaze to Keith, dramatics forgotten, and waggled his eyebrows. "You think you can handle all of this, Hot-Shot?"  
  
Keith scowled at him. "Anytime."  
  
And then they were arguing about who would beat who, and Hunk effectively ended the debate ten minutes later by grabbing them both by the waist and diving under the covers.  
  
And that's how they woke about six hours later, tangled again (in limbs and sheets) and dripping in sweat from the surplus of heat. But Keith felt happier than he'd ever been, and when he was pulling his clothes on, he didn't shy away from his - what were they? His self-esteem coaches? His boyfriends? _I wish._

Whatever they were, he basked in the attention they gave him that morning.  
  
Once they were all showered and dressed, Lance and Hunk showering together and Keith choosing to wait, still a bit shy, they smooched him on each cheek simultaneously. And off they went to go train with a slight pep in their step and a confident sway in their hips.

Keith could hardly wait for the next session.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i listened to mariah carey's touch my body the entire time i wrote this for 8 hours why do u ask?
> 
> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
